Show you what I got
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Darien and Serena were always bugging each other. Darien pushed Serena into finishing high school in the top of her class. Serena decides to show Darien what she's got, and she won't stop until she hears the words shes waited to hear for 3 years now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!! **

Chapter 1- Serena's birthday fight

Serena smiled as she walked into the arcade; she just finished graduating and was finally free to make a life for herself. She was in a daze when she suddenly hit someone's chest and fell to the floor. She blushed as her dress fell to her thighs and her underwear became visible. She quickly got up. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to run into..."

"Serena If your head wasn't screwed on you would lose it. Don't you know how to watch where the hell you're going? How did you ever manage to graduate?" a familiar voice sneered. Serena stood up to her full height and glared at Darien. All of a sudden tears formed into her eyes and she started to yell at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, insulting me like that Darien Chiba. I'm not one of your whores that you can insult and I'll just forgive you. You should learn how to treat a girl. I graduated because I wanted to show you that I'm not an idiot and I can do whatever I put my mind to. You're an insensitive and conceited jerk who wouldn't know what to do with a girl like me even if he was told how. Take your fucking sorry ass away from me you stupid fucking prick," Serena yelled. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around and slapped him. She ran out of the arcade crying as soon as he let go of her wrist. Darien stood shocked and lifted a hand to his now painfully sore cheek.

Andrew shook his head after the scene finished, he knew Darien had feelings for Serena but he was too stupid to admit it even if the girls saw it too. Andrew felt bad for Serena; she had worked real hard to finish in the top 20% of her class just to show Darien that she wasn't as stupid as he thought she was. Serena had changed from the innocent girl she was at the end of grade 11. She started to dress sexier, she started to party and she started to drink. Today Serena had worn a dress that made her look like an angel. She wore the white dress that Andrew had bought her for her birthday today. He just hoped that Darien wasn't stupid and did something to ruin the rest of her day.

"Andrew, buddy what the hell just happened?" asked the shocked Darien. "Well Dare that would have been Serena putting your rude and sarcastic ass in place. It's about time she said something to you. I've been waiting for her to snap," Andrew replied.

"I was just joking Drew, I'm just so used to bugging her like that. I was told today was her special day I just thought it was her graduation, I know it was since I was there, I just have a feeling that there's more than her graduation today," Darien muttered.

"Dare..... Its Sere's birthday today... everyone has been talking about it for 2 weeks now.... how the hell could you forget?" asked Andrew. Darien looked at Andrew in shock. He felt horrible; he hadn't paid attention to what people were saying he had been worried about his final exam. He passed and he had his Ph.D. Darien looked down at his feet. "I feel so bad Drew; I didn't pay attention to what you guys we're saying. I'll make it up to her." Darien said.

Andrew shook his head and smiled. "Dare? Why don't you come to her birthday party later tonight? It's here at the arcade, starts at 8." Andrew asked. Darien nodded and left the arcade. Darien wondered downtown and was looking at the stores. He saw a Jewellery store, he went in. He looked around when he saw the perfect gift. The locket was in the shape of a star, he asked to see it. When they held out the locket Darien opened it and smiled when he heard the melody that he hears in his dreams. It fit Serena's personality without a doubt, he held out is credit card and told them to charge it. He didn't care what the price was; he just wanted Serena to smile at him with her luscious lips and watch the smile reach her beautiful big baby blue eyes. One the gift was paid for Darien headed back to his apartment; he did the one thing that Serena had told him to do. He threw his green blazer into the garbage can and opened up his closet and picked out a nice black blazer hoping Serena would like it better.

He smiled as he looked out the window and saw the sun shining. It reminded him of her hair, her gorgeous long blonde hair. He wanted to run his hand through her hair every time he saw her, he also wanted to kiss her until she begged him to take her. Darien was almost at the arcade when he saw Beryl, his old girlfriend walking towards him. He quickly ran and ducked into the arcade before she could see him. He had arrived 15 minutes early to make sure he could be part of the surprise. Andrew looked up at Darien with a smile as he hung up the last of the balloons. "Glad you made it buddy, she'll be surprised to see you here." Andrew said with a huge grin. Darien smiled and pulled out the locket he bought Serena to show Andrew, he opened the case slowly and opened the locket so that they could hear the melody that it played. Andrew smiled softly and closed the case. "She'll love it Dare, she won't know what to say." He said.

Darien smiled and put the locket back into his pocket. He saw the girls walking towards the arcade everyone who was in the arcade hid just as they walked in. "Guys why are we here? I thought we were going to dinner. Where is every..." she didn't get to finish because everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA." She smiled at everyone and hugged her best friends. She started to cry as her friends hugged her and wished her a happy birthday, "Thank you so much, you really are best friends." She said softly. Serena was wearing a beautiful white dress that made her look like a princess. Hey a girl only turns 19 once, so go big or go home. Darien couldn't help but stare at the girl before him. No, not a girl.... a woman. He walked up to Serena and whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday Serena." She turned around and looked stunned when she saw him standing there. "Darien what are you doing here?" she asked.

He just smiled and pulled her by the hand into the Staff room in the back of the arcade. Darien stared at his feet for a few seconds before he looked back up to her. "Serena, I'm so sorry for the things I have said to you. I don't know what comes over me when I'm around you. I just say the wrong thing and then feel so damn stupid afterwards. Serena you are a beautiful smart woman, who shouldn't have listened to an idiot like me. I'm proud that you graduated the top 20% of your class; you are whoever you want to be, don't ever change that. I bought you a birthday gift but I'm going to give it to you in front of everyone." He said while looking at her straight in the eyes. Serena's eyes started to water and she jumped up and hugged him "Thank you so much Darien, those are the sweetest words that you have ever said to me. You said the words that I have been waiting to hear for so long." She said into his jacket.

Darien just hugged Serena to him inhaling her intoxicating perfume that was coming from her hair. Serena pulled back and smiled up at him, she noticed how blue his eyes were for the first time they had ever met. Then she noticed something and her eyes widened. "Darien you aren't wearing your green blazer why?" She asked. Darien chuckled, leave it to Serena to notice the absence of his ugly green blazer. "I got rid of the green blazer, you were right it was pretty ugly." He replied. Serena laughed and took his hand and led him out to the party. Everyone was laughing and having a good time when Andrew came out carrying the birthday cake, everyone started to sing happy birthday to her, when she finally blew the candles out she had one candle left. Raye laughed and shouted "Serena has a boyfriend Serena has a boyfriend." Everyone laughed, while Serena blushed. While everyone had cake Darien chatted with Andrew, Mina and Lita about his schooling. They all were having a good time.

Amy brought out a cart that had all the presents on it, and brought them to Serena whose eyes widened as she saw all the gifts piled on the cart. Serena giggled as she got the first gift; she knew it was from Mina, it was covered in hearts. As she opened the gift carefully she pulled away the wrapping paper and inside was a box that contained the dress she had seen a week ago at the mall but didn't want to get since she didn't have enough money at the time. Serena thanked Mina and went to the next gift. It was from Molly, It was a diamond ring that was beautiful beyond words, it was in the shape of a rose with one diamond in the middle and the stem was the band. Serena hugged molly tightly and put the ring on right after. Serena opened a small box from Andrew, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Michelle and Amara. There was a set of keys inside. She looked so puzzled holding the keys in front of her face. She looked at everyone and they smiled Andrew stepped forward and looked at her. "Serena those are keys to your brand new apartment in Darien's building just down the hall, the first six months are paid for. We knew you were looking for a new place so we thought it would be the perfect gift, your parents as a gift to you furnished everything for you and bought everything they thought you would need. The fridge is fully stocked, annnnd they bought you DVDS a new stereo system that will piss Dare off very much." Andrew explained carefully. Serena squealed and hugged and kissed everyone who had given her the wonderful gift. The rest of the gifts except for one that Serena knew about, were meant for her new apartment.

Darien looked around at everyone and slowly walked up to Serena who was smiling brightly at him. He felt his pants tighten, so he thought of something that would help get his mind out of the damn fucking gutter. He handed the case to Serena who held it carefully and looked up at him before she opened it. When she opened the gift she lifted out the locket slowly and opened it. The melody filled the air; Serena slowly closed her eyes and let the song soothe her. Serena put the necklace on and got up. She slowly kissed Darien on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she put her ear against his heart. Everyone looked around shocked at what just happened, hell even Darien was shocked. It was an amazing moment that of course was ruined by the most annoying voice ever.

"Darien baby, there you are! Where have you been? I've been looking all over town for you, thought you might want to go out and have some fun for a bit." Beryl said nasally. Everyone cringed hearing her voice, Darien cringed at the thought of having the fun she wants with her. Serena turned around and glared at Beryl. "Did you not see the fucking that said the arcade was fucking closed, you stupid fucking bitch. This is my birthday and you just ruined it with that disgusting voice of yours. Get the fuck out before I fucking help you out you cunt." Serena sneered as she stood up taller. Beryl looked at Serena and laughed. "Aww how cute, the little girl thinks she can come between us Darien. Are you going to let her speak to your girlfriend that way??"Beryl asked.

Everyone started to laugh at Beryl who looked around at everyone. Darien was behind Serena laughing harder then everyone. "Oh god Beryl that was the funniest thing I have ever heard. I dumped your sorry fucking ass over 4 months ago. Get over yourself, your just some nasty whore who spreads her legs to the guy with the most money. I don't know what I saw in you but I was blind for way to long. Insult my new girlfriend again and you will be the sorriest mother fucker on this planet and I wouldn't have to lay a finger on you. Her friends would kick your ass way before I could get to you." He replied. Beryl snarled and went to slap Serena who in turn grabbed Beryl's hand and twisted it behind her back. Serena tightened her grip on the hand that was raised to her, and leaned into Beryl's ear. " I warned you not to mess with me Beryl, you didn't listen to the warning so now I'm gonna teach you to listen to my warnings." Serena shoved Beryl to the ground and watched her carefully. Beryl got up and went to punch Serena, who ducked and gave Beryl an upper cut and a punch to the stomach. Beryl fell back to the ground with a groan. Lita got fed up and grabbed Beryl by the hair and dragged her by the hair to the door and then tossed her out on her ass without a second thought.

Once everyone was back in a good mood they all turned to Darien, who glanced back awkwardly, not every day that you have 15 sets of eyes staring at spoke first. "So Darien, Serena's your new girlfriend Ehhh?"Darien blushed and looked at Serena, "If she wants to be ya." Everyone then turned to Serena and waited for her answer. Serena blushed and opened her mouth.

**Oh now what are you going to do?? Oh I know Hit the little Review button and I might just write another chapter for you. LOVE YOU GUYS**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated there has been so much going on and I finally got my laptop screen fixed so hopefully I can update faster now and possibly add a few new stories!

Jessica Lee-Anne


End file.
